


i am (not) weak. i am (not) prideful.

by geministone



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Music Video: Obsession (EXO), Sadism, Sexual Violence, Torture, X-EXO, not non-con explicitly but x-suho is disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geministone/pseuds/geministone
Summary: chanyeol expected to be tortured after capture, but not to the point of genuine fear and disgust.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	i am (not) weak. i am (not) prideful.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm here to give all of you villain-fuckers like me the disgusting horrific x-exo content we deserve. if you want more stuff like this let me know or give me suggestions in the comments or at my tumblr, byunjekyll.

teeth grit to hold back the wince of pain that threatens to spill out. it seems the more weakness he shows, the tighter those arms constrict around his body. chanyeol has **never** been weak, **never** been one to allow himself to feel such a way, even when he lost. but it seemed their leader's clone took that as a challenge.

there's a sense of pride that won't let him give in to the other's torture, poorly disguised as some twisted form of affection or praise. 

"oh, yeolie," despite the identical tone and inflection, it carries a horrific venom of malice, and the nickname given to him by his dearly respected leader becomes warped into a taunt. "you fought so well for your team. you are always so strong for everyone." a hand comes up to slide ringed fingers through the fire starter's pale locks of pink, fading to brown at the roots. "you deserve _all_ of the love i've giving you, and even _**more**_." 

chanyeol wants to spit in his face, call him a bastard and beat the fuck out of him until he's crying on the floor for mercy. but he's weak from all of his wounds, and the pressure that the replica water is pushing on him is only making the blood ooze out faster, making the scratches and holes bigger. never in his life has he ever felt so pathetic, so dim. despite the desperate cling to his flame, he doesn't speak, nor even make any vocal signs of pain. teeth clamp on his tongue so hard it bleeds, and he doesn't move it for risk of the blood pouring out of his mouth, so he's forced to swallow it.

there's a sudden silence, and the red-clad monster stops his hand in chanyeol's hair, before it tightens and yanks his head upwards. he's almost certain he'll bite off his tongue if any more pain comes to him.

suhø levels his head with his prey's, and leans forward slightly. his nose sniffs over chanyeol like a rabid wolf checking the status of its decapitated prey. a gasp, far too dramatic for the pyrokinetic to think he's actually surprised about anything.

"yeolie, you shouldn't have... for me?" there's barely any time for chanyeol to react or even process what was said before the horned man's fingertips penetrate his lips. the force he uses to pull them apart makes the victim feel that if he doesn't resist even a little, the other might break his jaw, so he pushes a counter against it.

ultimately, he's so **weak** , that his futile attempts at concealing his filled mouth fails, and the blood comes gushing from his mouth like a waterfall. the clone moves quickly, opening his own mouth and catching a majority of the thick red within it. some drops land on his lips and chin around it, but it quickly smears from him raising his arm and wiping with his sleeve.

there's a near sexual moan from him as chanyeol watches him swallow each and every drop of the only visible sign of his pain. repulsion flows through his veins and he doesn't even notice his tongue is partially severed.

"you're fucking sick." spit out words leak with anger used to disguise an almost primal fear that boils in his chest, never being faced with such a thing as fearsome as their clones. because they shared their faces, their voices. if not for the obvious style difference, chanyeol could easily be convinced this was suho, **his suho** , taking pleasure in this disgusting vampirism.

being called such a thing much be amusing to this **thing** , because it chuckles in response as it leans towards the taller once again, tongue sticking out like a snake and gliding over his chin, sucking up **every drop** of blood that leaks slowly from his semi-severed tongue, letting out a continuous, fluctuating line of gasps and groans of absolute _ecstasy_.

there's a moment of pause in the middle of his sadistic pleasure, and suhø angles eerily shining aqua eyes up at the phoenix. a voice escapes him in a tone deeper than he's ever heard the clone, let alone his original, use.

"yes. and my sickness _makes you afraid_."


End file.
